Another Smutty Story
by Chocolateflower
Summary: One-Shots featuring Adrien and Marinette. Warning Explicit Descriptions, Smut, Sin, Lemons! All rights and characters belong to Thomas Astruc and his team!
1. Chapter 1

**!WARNING: SMUT AND SIN + EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIONS!**

* * *

Both had gotten off work pretty early for a Friday evening. Both would normally always have last minute things to take care of. Being the two CEO´s of one of the most successful fashion houses of the world meant they had many responsibilities and decisions to make. While Adrien took mostly care of the financial stuff, Mari was always busy with the new fashion lines and the designs and organizing the shows and magazines. But now they were home early… well it was ten o´clock. They couldn´t meet up with Alya or Nino since both were on their honey-moon. Nino had had finally the guts to pop the question and Mari had been overjoyed that her BFF had asked her to design her dress. Well, Mari had already designed it ages ago and was only waiting for her friend to ask her.

After eating a small dinner both of them had prepared, they decided to watch a movie. Mari threw herself on the couch, while Adrien made his way over to the TV, pushing in a random DVD they had. When he turned around Mari had already taken most of the couch and the pillows. She was smiling smugly up to him. He grabbed both of her ankles and tried to throw her on the floor so he could have the couch for himself, but Mari always managed to stay on the couch, laughing as he tickled her feet. Deciding he had tortured enough, he lay down on her, using her as a pillow. Mari was slightly crushed, but she didn´t mind. She turned her attention to the TV, where the movie was already starting. She combed her fingers through his hair and he nestled into her breasts further.

Not even halfway into the movie, she felt his head shift and her hand fell back on the couch, but she didn´t divert her gaze over to him.

He started leaving a small trail of kisses along the lines of her shirt. His trail went further up to kiss his way from her shoulder to her neck. After leaving a moist kiss on her pulse, he bit down, making her gasp and starting sucking, making her entire body shudder. He was careful not to leave an enormous mark, since it only had two days to heal until they had to go back to work. He didn´t want her to be mad, like the one time she had to cover a hickey of the size of her palm with a purple shade. He kept gently biting her neck and sucking, before licking the reddish marks his mouth left behind. Her heart beat had already picked up as well as her breathing. She wasn´t even trying to concentrate on the movie anymore. His hands were roaming her waist, dragging her small tank top up in the process. Once he placed his warm hands on her ribs, she couldn´t keep herself from shuddering. His kisses trailed up and he finally reached her lips. The kiss started as a peck, but quickly turned into a hungry kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking silently for entrance, which she granted immediately. Mari moaned as his tongue roamed hers.

They broke away, leaving Mari panting hard, but Adrien didn´t stop, trailing kiss to her ear, and biting gently on her earlobe, earning a small moan from her. His kisses trail downwards, just above her sweet spot on her neck, where he bit down hard, not caring anymore about leaving a mark or not, before sucking hard on the spot, making her moan more loudly. After sucking and biting more on the spot, he kissed her throat before taking her top off. He leaves moist kisses in the valley of her breasts, making her arch her back and shift so his mouth would be near to where she needed him more. He chuckled slightly and placed the hand he wasn´t using to steady himself on her breast, squeezing the soft mount between his lithe fingers. His wife moaned rather loudly underneath him, making him shudder. He traced the contour of her bra, leaving her frustrated in the process.

"Adrien…" She said warningly with her eyes closed, her patients running thin. His grin widened at her frustration. His hand caressed her side and she arched her back again, enabling to reach the clasp of her bra. She nearly threw her bra away, nearly slapping him in the process.

"Someone´s impatient…"

She let out a frustrated huff and took his hand and placed it back where it was instants before. Adrien didn´t protest, he started massaging her breast. She moaned and arched her back further. He leaned down and peppered kisses on the side of her other breast. She gasped as she felt his mouth close around her right nipple and moaned as she felt his wet tongue flicking it. He kept biting down and rolling her nipple between his teeth, leaving her squirming underneath his body. After licking the sensitive underside of her breasts, his mouth took place on her left nipple, renewing what he just had done. Marinette moaned loudly again at the touch of his tongue and his warm breath contrasting with the cool air.

While his mouth was occupied with her breast, his hand started to wander downwards, tracing random patterns on her pale, now flushed skin. Once his hand reached her shorts, he knew he didn´t even have to ask for permission anymore, overfilling him with joy and glee. She was _his_. He took her shorts off, leaving her in only her panties underneath him. He couldn´t help to grunt at the living room was dimly lit; he could see every curve and dip of her body, leaving him speechless in front of the beauty underneath him. His hand caressed her strong thigh, to finally feel up her underwear. He smirked as he could feel the soaked panties and see her squirm as he put on some pressure with one of his fingers. She wiggled hoping for more friction and pressure, but he quickly withdrew his hand. He kissed her passionately on the lips, and rolled his still covered hips on her soft spot. The kiss was interrupted by both of their moans.

Adrien peppered a trail of kisses from her lips, along her neck, throat, between her breasts, giving her nipple a long wet lick, to her stomach, to finally stop just above her panties. Marinette was breathing hard underneath him, making his smirk widen. Slowly he started running a finger up and down the front of her panties, loving the way she moaned and squirmed. After a minute, he took his shirt off and dragged her panties down. She moaned as she felt his hot breath on her genitals. Adrien bit and sucked on her inner thigh, leaving a small purplish mark. She moaned loudly, but she needed him much more a few centimetres more to the left. Finally, after what seemed forever, he nuzzled her sex, delighted by her arousal and strong scent. Mari locked her legs on his muscled back, she didn´t want him anywhere else. She let a relieved sigh as he dragged his tongue slowly from her opening to her kept licking and circling her clit slowly, enjoying the soft mewls and moans coming out of her soft pink lips. He encircled her clit with his lips, rolling it gently between his lips, her hips bucked gently against his face, subtly begging for more. He gave her clit a long lick, before sucking on her clit, earning him a long soft moan. His tongue left her swollen clit to enter her. She kept moaning with each lick of her insides. Adrien couldn´t keep himself from eating her out, her juices never stopping to flow out, tasting marvellously good.

He moaned as he shifted, his straining cock appreciating the pressure change. He took his pants off before lifting her and making her sit down on the edge of the couch. Her back rested against her mountain of pillows. She placed her feet on the coffee table, while he kneeled down in front of her, a smirk illuminating his face, half-covered in her juices. He opened her legs, now he would a full view on her swollen clit and juices coating her sex. Mari´s flushed even more as she saw him bent down further, his tongue attacking her clit without mercy. Her hands clutched his blond hair, while she couldn´t stop herself from moaning. Her head thumps against the pillows. While he was sucking on her clit like a mad man, he introduced one of his long fingers into her. She gave out a long deep moan and arched her back, while the sound shot through Adrien like electricity. He introduced a second finger and began pumping them in and out slowly. Her juices were, soon, coating his entire hand. She gasped as she felt him stretch her insides with a third of his fingers. He kept pumping them in and out slowly and teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue, leaving her more and more frustrated. As she couldn´t help her frustrated groan, Adrien started picking up his path, pumping his fingers more rapidly and sucking greedily on her clit. The moment he slightly crooked his fingers, she was gone. Her body spasmed as her muscles relaxed and tensed rapidly. Loud moans escaped her mouth as Adrien accepted her new juices with his mouth.

The sound of her panting and his mouth, licking her clean, were reverberating in the room. She opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of a grinning Adrien between her legs. Lust filled her again as his grin changed into a smirk and his lust filled eyes roamed her naked body.

She kneeled on the floor between him and couch and kissed him tenderly. He placed his hands on her hips, guiding her on his lap. She kept kissing him, while grinding against him, earning throaty grunts and muffled moans. Feeing like he had been teased enough, he picked her up and made his way to their bedroom. He threw her on the bed before positioning himself above her and continued kissing her hungrily. Soon her moans started again and she couldn´t help but arch her back. His boxers were soon disregarded on the floor. He rubbed her clit fast and hard, leaving her to be a moaning mess. He bumped his fingers in and out a few times again, making sure she was ready for him.

He entered her slowly, glad she had chosen to take the pill as contraceptive method. He grunted at her tightness, while she was clawing at his back.

"Adrien please…" she begged.

He started pushing in and out of her slowly before picking up the pace quickly since he couldn´t hold himself anymore from thrusting his hips harder and faster each time, loving the way her nails felt on his back and how her loud moans filled the room along with the constant slap of their skin against one another. Holding her leg up on his shoulder, her moans began being more incoherent as she couldn´t stop the pleasure from overtaking her. Soon he felt her walls tighten around his member. He released himself with a last thrust deep inside of her, letting out a deep throaty grunt as his eyes closed in absolute bliss, while she was still a mewling mess beneath him. He felt the added juices starting to flow out. Still inside of her, he slumped onto her body coated in sweat, licking at a few beads of sweat, while Mari was still trying to regulate her breathing from her second orgasm. He flipped them, so she was resting against his chest. He ran his hands through her silky hair, whereas she was tracing patterns on his chest. After some time, he heard her soft snores. He chuckled, pleased with himself. He bent slightly to reach the covers, throwing them above the two of them. He felt her snuggled into him. He kissed her forehead.

"I love so much Mari", he murmured softly into her hair.

Soon after he fell asleep with the love of his life and wife in his arms.

* * *

 **So this is a first for me. I have never written something like that ever, so it might not be that great. I hope you found it not that awfully written.**

 **I might do more, but I´m not sure yet.**

 **Eat chocolate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**! WARNING: EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIONS; SMUT AND SIN !**

 **(Those you shall not read M rated stories should not read it)**

* * *

It was another boring day at the office. Adrien sighed as he ran his hands in his blond hair, making some strands stick out of his neat hairstyle. His father would kill if he saw his hair right now. He was incredibly bored, even if he had tons of work… like always. But he just too lazy to actually do what he was supposed to.

 _Should I maybe go visit Mari?_

Before he could take a decision, someone knocked at his office´s door. He groaned in annoyance.

 _What have these idiots done wrong now?_

Sometimes he really wished his colleagues wouldn´t come to him with every one of their mistakes.

"Come in." He made himself look like he was working on something before him. He heard the door click behind the person and the click of heels on the floor.

"You know. You can´t fool me. I know you´re not really working." He could hear her smirk in her voice. He looked up relieved it was her and not some annoying idiot.

"Speak of the devil." He smirked at her. She looked at him confused and looked around the room.

"Was I interrupting something, why were you talking about me?" Adrien rubbed the back on his neck.

"Um, actually I wasn´t speaking, just thinking…" Her expression changed to show him a devilish smirk.

"What were you thinking about?" He blushed.

"NO! I was bored, so I actually thought about going to see you." She simply nodded her head.

"Soo… to what do I owe the pleasure of my girlfriend coming to my office?" She seemed to be thinking about her answer carefully.

"Hm… same as you, bored. I don´t have much inspiration today." She shrugged. They stayed in silence for a moment, Adrien turning around on his desk chair, trying to find something to distract until she stopped him so they were facing each other. His heart rate picked up as she grabbed his chin and tilted his head up so he could only stare at her devious blue eyes. She leaned in so her lips brushed against his ear, making him shiver. His gaze drifted down, where he could perfectly see her cleavage.

"I might have an idea how to pass the time. And on top we might both enjoy it." She whispered in his ear. He shivered and swallowed with difficulty. He closed his eyes, trying to make some of his parts to be less excited about her offer. He could feel her teasing grin right in front of him. She started peppering kisses from his ear to the corner of his mouth.

"Mari… I don´t think this is a good idea…if someone comes in…we´re… dead." She giggled.

"Stop worrying so much."

She knew perfectly how to tease him. After nibbling on his earlobe, she took one of his hands and put it on her bum. Her mouth trailed down, nibbling at the skin that his shirt exposed and sucked slightly on his pulse, making him breathe in sharply. She went back up, kissed his chin and looked at him through hooded eyes. She smirked at she saw the blush covering his cheeks, and felt his breathing being heavier than before under her fingertips. He suddenly grabbed the back of her head and smashed their lips together. Both fought for dominance before Adrien managed to earn a moan from her. He smirked as he felt her slump towards him. She was now sitting on his lap, arms around his shoulders, holding herself up so she would not fall of his lap. He had one arm woven at her waist and his other hand massaged her butt through her charcoal pencil skirt. She moaned softly as he bit into her lip. She tugged at his hair, making him let out a low groan. She readjusted on his lap so she would face him better, sending a shock through his whole body as she crushed herself into him. She smirked as she felt the growing bulge in his tight black dress pants. She broke the kiss to look at him through her half-lidded eyes and rolled her hips slowly, enjoying the way his head tilted back and the groan he let out. She felt the bulge grow under her and took advantage of his exposed neck to leave more kisses and nips. He was completely at her mercy, trying to keep himself from groaning each time her hips would collide softly with his, slowly killing him. He felt her hands traced the hard muscles lines of his chest she felt through his shirt. Her hands went lower and lower and stopped as they reached his belt. He let out a shuddered sigh as she unbuckled his belt.

"Mari…" he meant to say in a warning tone, but in only came out filled with want. She smirked down at him and enjoyed the louder groan he let out as she pulled down the zipper of his pants.

Marinette started teasing the waistband of his black boxer shorts. She loved how an impatient glint would come to his eyes, but he wouldn´t push to go further, since he didn´t want her to know how much her teasing affected him.

Feeling she had teased him enough, she pulled his boxers down, letting his throbbing cock spring out free. A loud moan echoed in the large office. She grasped his erection and started pumping her hand slowly up and down. Adrien slumped further into his chair. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, watching her small hand pump him and teasing the precum coming out of his swollen head. She tightened her grip making him close his eyes as a shot of pleasure ran shot through his spine. He felt her shift on his lap and stand up, her hand still grasping him firmly. He opened his eyes to see her kneel down. Her azure eyes were darkened by lust, he knew was only for him. He moaned in anticipation to what she was going to do. He could already picture her soft, plump lips closing around him, her tongue teasing and tasting him.

Placing her free hand on the back of his knee, she gestured for him to sit closer to the edge of his seat so she could have a better access to his lower part, which he did without blinking twice, his eagerness made her giggle. Her tongue slowly licked him from the base to the head, making his cock twitch in need of much more attention. He let out a loud sigh, as she licked the precum off his head. Her lips slowly closed around his tip and started sucking slightly, while her gaze went from his shaft to his lust-filled eyes. He loved how innocent she looked with her big blue eyes and her small frame, yet she could be so devious when no one was around. He couldn´t keep his next moan in as she kept sucking while she tried her best to look innocent, her eyes not leaving his; though her position between his legs made it difficult for her to look innocent.

She started bumping her hand up and down, still altering between sucking and licking the tip of his cock. A loud groan echoed through the room, before he could stop himself. One of his hands, which had been gripping for his dear life on his desk chair, flew to his mouth trying to muffle his moans, increasing in loudness. She shifted her weigh, making him groan. He was caught completely off guard as she suddenly took him inch by inch into her mouth. His second hand cradled the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her loose hair, gently applying pressure to the back of her head, forcing her to bump her head up and down. He couldn´t take her teasing anymore, she was so good at it and already knew every spot that made him more and more impatient. He knew she could tease him for a long time, but they needed to be a little quicker, before someone would come in… His thoughts were interrupted by his own moans echoing through the large office. One of her hands started massaging his exposed inner thighs and the base of his cock, making his hips buck as best as they could in his position. He needed more and she knew it, but she wasn´t willing to give in yet…

Sucking noises, muffled groans and moans filled the room, Adrien moans kept getting louder as she picked up the pace more and more, he could feel himself nearing the edge, when suddenly someone knocked at the door. Adrien and Marinette froze in their position in shock. Marinette quickly hid under his desk, thankful that the designer of the desk had covered the space where Adrien would stretch his feet, hiding her from the view of anyone else in the room. Adrien quickly hid his lap under the desk, praying that he wouldn´t have to stand up and have to stand in front of his co-worker with his erection popped out of his pants and boxers. He quickly passed his hands through his hair, trying to tame the mess Marinette had previously made.

"M. Agreste, I have an urgent question about something." The man barged in, without waiting for Adrien to respond. Adrien glared as M. Mollana made his way to his desk, sitting down in one of the seats.

 _Great… this means it´s going to take long._ Adrien groaned internally. He just wanted him to leave, so Mari could finish what she started… finish him. He hated this guy even more now. He was always trying to make a good impression, but he kept flirting with Mari behind his back. The man rant on about his problem, Adrien only half listening , since his thoughts and their situation made him more and more angry and frustrated. He suddenly jolted in his seat, as he felt Marinette slowly licking him back to life. looked at him with fake-concern.

"Is everything alright?" Adrien cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly, while he tried to pry away from her tongue, by carefully nudging her under the desk. She didn´t stop, but started tracing circles on his inner thighs, just as she had done moments before. His breathing picked up again, and he talked with some difficulty, trying to get rid of him as soon as possible, but Marinette made it a difficult task. Adrien managed to solve one of his problems in less than five minutes, which had been like hell for him. His girlfriend pleasuring him under his desk, hidden from everybody, while someone was talking to him about work, the thought alone made him want to moan. He was going to kill her when they came back home later.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Agreste." He made his way out of the room. The moment he closed the door, Adrien rolled with his chair back to stare at Marinette, smirking at him, eyes filled with lust.

"Can we now finish what we started?" She didn´t wait for his answer only grabbed the back of his knees and rolled him in front of her, taking her place back on his cock. Adrien tried to muffle his moans as best as he could, but the frustration had grown to an unbearable amount during the last minutes. Marinette made sure to keep him on the edge of his release, which made him whine in between moans. He was completely at her mercy, his hand made his way into her hair again, forcing her to take him more in and speeding up the pace. He could feel the tightening in his lower parts and his hips started to buck more rapidly into her mouth. Adrien couldn´t hold himself anymore and exploded in her mouth. A loud moan echoed in the room. She kept sucking him deep into her mouth as he slowly came down from his high. She licked him clean, before pushing him in his boxers. She stood up and kissed him until he was breathless again. He was slightly sweaty, and it made her only want him more, but she knew this would be crossing an even bigger line. She kissed his cheek and started to help him look less dishevelled.

"You- you are going to pay for that." He warned her. She chuckled behind her head and made her way to the door. She looked over her shoulder to see him still slumped in his chair.

"I sure hope so." She shot him a smirk and winked before leaving his office. She couldn´t hear well from where she was, but she was pretty sure she heard a low groan as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **So some of you wanted more chapters: I hope this one was alright :)**

 **Leave reviews! Always happy to know how you found any of my chapters! :D**

 **For those who read my other stories, I have no idea when I´ll update any of my stories, I didn´t and don´t have much time to write ^^" so you´ll have to be patient.**

 **Eat chocolate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIONS; SMUT; LEMONS AND MORE!**

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING "M"-STORIES!**

 **You might want to read the last chapter again, this is the aftermath ;)**

 **2,3K of Smut for you!**

* * *

The day past way too slowly to Adrien´s liking. Marinette was instantly gotten him hard again right before she exited his office. He had tried to calm down for an hour by distracting himself with some of his work. Needless to say his thoughts had always drifted back to her sucking his manhood under his desk. He had to quickly run down the hallway to the bathrooms, without looking suspicious, which was pretty difficult. He had to run fast enough not to be held back by one of his employees and not so fast that everyone would think he was acting weird. That´s how Adrien walked awkwardly at a fast pace down the hall. He was relieved to find all off the stalls empty.

After relieving himself (which didn't take him long at all, with all the freshly made memories), he made his way slowly to his office, concentrating on not thinking what Marinette had done to him a couple of hours ago.

Once he sat down at his desk again, the only thing he could think was that he wouldn´t be able to look at this desk like before ever again. Would he be able to even concentrate here now?

Adrien had a ton of work, like every other day, but his thoughts seemed to be always drifting to some more pleasurable thoughts. He kept passing his hands in his hair, trying to stop himself from thinking _too much_ about her. But who could easily get over what she had done to him this morning?

His thoughts drifted towards one thought: revenge. Things could have ended pretty badly with Mr. Mollana in his office. He felt the urge and need to get to tease her, until she thought it wouldn´t stop anymore.

Seeing he wouldn´t get any work done today, he left for his last meeting, which thankfully kept him distracted. Once this slightly boring meeting had ended, he practically ran towards his car and drove to their apartment, located near the Eiffel Tower.

He decided to make a simple dinner, waiting for Mari to come back from work.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set over the Parisian sky, Adrien heard the door´s lock click.

"Adrien? I´m home." Curious as to why Marinette wasn´t getting any response, she carefully put hanged her coat. She knew he must have been home already, his wallet and keys were in the entryway. She walked into the kitchen, to find a casserole slowly cooking on the stove.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, but before she could turn around, he gripped her hips tightly, pressing her between him and the counter. She gasped as one of his hands moved to her behind, massaging it firmly. She wished she wasn´t wearing her tight pencil skirt, and be able to feel his warm, smooth hands on her sensitive skin.

Marinette, too, couldn´t get this morning out of her mind. Since she didn´t get any release, she had been pressing her tights together, hoping to ease some of the tension. She had to force herself not to run towards Adrien´s office, hoping he would take care of her.

Warm lips ghosted over the back of her neck, making goose-bumps appear as they made their way up to her ear. After a light nibble of her ear-lobe, Adrien finally acknowledged his presence verbally.

"I couldn´t stop thinking about you all day, after your little hide and seek under my desk… what you do to me Lovebug…" he said with his low sexy voice he only used when they were alone, making Marinette press her thighs together once more.

"You are such a tease." He said, before his hand reached towards the stove, turning it off.

Marinette swallowed with some difficulty, lust and want growing inside her at a ragging speed.

"W-what did you make for dinner?" Marinette asked, trying to distract him.

Adrien chuckled almost soundlessly into her hair. She could feel him shake his head, as his long blond strands crazed her cheek.

"Did you really think once I finally got you for myself, I would _only_ eat dinner with you after the _eventful_ day we had?" Marinette bit her lip, trying to keep herself from turning into putty in his hands.

His hand ghosted over the front of her tight pencil skirt. Her hips automatically tried to block his hand between her covered area and the counter, hoping for more pressure.

All too soon, his hand drifted back to her hips, tracing circles into her hipbone. His other hand drifted to her back, slowly pulling down the zipper of her tight skirt, purposefully dragging his warm fingers along her spine, making a shiver run through her whole body. She heard him chuckle behind her, frustrating her even more.

Without even taking her skirt off, his hand drifted to her bottom under her skirt, squeezing it hard. She gasped loudly, rolling her hips back against his.

"Exited, aren´t we?" He asked smugly, while she kept taking deep breath, trying to calm her heartrate, while he kept massaging her butt roughly. Her shaky hands came up to open the buttons of her blouse, when suddenly she was turned around and pressed, once again, against the counter. A moan escaped her as she felt his bulge press into her sacred area. His hands gripped her wrists, stopping her from pulling her blouse off.

"What do you think you´re doing?"

"T-taking my blouse off…"

"That´s a bit fast, isn´t it?"

"W-well I´m kinda dying here, Adrien. So, please! Please, do something about it!" She begged as her head dropped against his shoulder, too aroused to feel embarrassed by what she just admitted. He chuckled and leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

"What if I want to take it nice and slowly. Just like this morning, wouldn´t you like that Lovebug?" He answered truthfully as he bit into the flesh right below her ear.

Marinette wanted to cry at her own destiny. She had teased him for so long this morning and now it was her turn. This was his revenge. Not that she wouldn´t enjoy it in the end… or at least she hoped.

He rolled his hips, gliding his hands to the hem of her blouse, tracing up her muscled abs, feeling them tense under his fingers. She wiggled against him, hoping for any pressure on the front of her panties, but Adrien quickly took a step back. Her eyes widened, thinking about something that could have upset him and making him step back. Before she could finalise her thoughts, he kneeled down, her fingers gripping the bottom of her skirt and pulled it down rapidly. He approached her once again, his hands coming up to hold her at the junction of her bottom and legs, caressing the soft skin his fingertips. His lips started licking and nipping at her inner thigh, too far away from where she wanted him in her opinion. His lips trailed slowly up, she tried to squeeze her tights together, the teasing driving her mad and incredibly frustrated. But Adrien wouldn´t let her, always forcing her legs to be apart. The closer he got to her panties, the more her legs started shaking uncontrollably.

Suddenly Adrien stopped, green eyes solely focused on her. His smug grin was illuminating his face more than the dim light from the kitchen. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to calm her panting.

"Would you like to move somewhere more comfortable, My Lady?"

She nodded frantically and screamed as Adrien threw her on his shoulder, one of his hands resting in her butt as he made his way towards their bedroom. He threw her on their bed, making her bounce a couple of times on the mattress. She observed as he took his shoes off and unbuttoned his white dress-shirt. Not taking it off completely, he rolled up his sleeves, his smirk growing as he saw Marinette´s blush intensified. Her eyes were devouring his naked chest and abs. Her pupils widened with lust.

He slowly made his way to their bed, leaning on his elbows, so he wasn´t crushing her with his weight. Marinette, who was lying underneath him, couldn´t take her eyes off him, completely enthralled by that sexy smirk and glint in his eyes. He knew the effect he had on her, and he was damn good at using it against her. His lips trailed along her neck and throat, nipping once again at her skin, leaving red marks on his way. While nibbling at her collarbone, one of his hands started to unbutton her blouse. She gasped as his arm encircled her waist, pressing her into him. His lips finally left her throat to kiss her greedily on the lips. Marinette moaned loudly against his lips, some of the tension releasing as she finally could kiss him. She put all of her frustration and arousal into this kiss, trying to make him break and finish her already. She couldn´t take his slow teasing anymore.

All too soon, his lips left hers, making her groan in annoyance, which quickly changed into a loud mewl as his hand started massaging her breast. She didn´t care about what he would do, but she shot up to take her bra off, which resulted in more tearing it off her with her blouse, and threw it across the room, and lying down once again.

His hand took place on her breast again, and massaged it, observing how his girlfriend was moaning and wiggling under him. His lips attached themselves on her other nipple, tugging at it roughly with his teeth, making her eyes close in pure bliss.

 _Finally..._ She thought.

She couldn´t tell how long Adrien occupied himself with her breasts, but she soon felt the need for more. Much more.

She kept rolling his hips against his prominent bulge, but nothing made him take his lips off her breasts, frustrating her once more.

"A-Adrien! Please." She could feel his lips turn into a smirk against her skin.

She looked down at him only to see that somehow he had gotten rid of his pants. Leaving him in his boxers and opened shirt. Her thoughts were interrupted by a finger trailing on the front of her panties. Her back arched as she let out a long moan. After caressing the front of her panties a few times, he finally slid them down her creamy thighs, caressing as much sensitive skin as he could on his way.

He kissed both of her nipples, before leaving a trail of nips and kisses down her stomach to the apex of her tights. Marinette opened her legs instinctively, silently begging him. He kissed her clit delicately, making her roll her hips against his face. He finally dragged his tongue down on her and she let out a loud high-pitched moan.

She was impossibly wet. Wet, because of him; wet _for_ him. The thought made him even harder, which was being near impossible to ignore at this point.

Licks, slurps, moans, gasps and the creaking of the bed echoed in their room. Adrien didn´t drop his attention from her clit, as he slowly introduced two fingers inside of her, feeling her clench around him directly. He started bumping them slowly, as he sucked on her clit greedily, pushing her unto the verge of her orgasm. Marinette couldn´t keep any of her screams and moans in as she felt herself nearing the edge. Her back started to arch even more, when suddenly everything stopped.

She opened her eyes to see Adrien kneeling between her legs, looking down at her as he was slowly licking her juices off his fingers, humming happily. She gaped as he seemed to be concentrated on licking the rest of her wetness of his fingers and chin. She could only let out an annoyed groan.

"Adrien! This is so unfair! I didn´t even tease you this much this morning!"

"Probably, but it´s only the two of us right now. It´s not like someone could hear you moan or anything." He said smugly, knowing her frustration was rising once again.

She didn´t hear him slowly pulling a condom on his hard cock, before taking his shirt off.

Without any warning, he plunged inside of her, gliding easily into her soaked core. She gasped inaudibly as her eyes opened to see Adrien´s face contorted in bliss. His lust filled eyes fixed hers as he slowly set up his pace, making sure to go each time as deep as possible. He placed her legs on his shoulders, enabling him to bury himself deeper inside of her. His groans mixed with her breathless moans, the wet slap of their skins, arousing him even more, making him set a faster and rougher pace, hitting their pelvises against one another, earning himself eager moans from his girlfriend in which he was currently buried deep inside. Feeling like he was close, one of his hands started tugging at her nipple roughly. Her back arched to the point that there was no space left between them.

"Mari, let go." He implored, not being able to hold back any longer. Her mouth opened as a string of incoherent moans and praises flew out of her mouth, as he still was thrusting into her. Adrien groaned before finally stopping, being buried deep inside of her and releasing himself as her walls clenched uncontrollably around him.

He collapsed onto her, before forcing himself to slide off her, sliding the condom off, before throwing it away on the floor, not caring where it landed right now. He turned on his side, encircling Marinette´s waist with his tired arm, shifting closer to her.

Kissing her temple, he heard her murmur " _I love you."_ Before she fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from her powerful orgasm. He arranged the light blanket above both of them and glanced at the clock; his eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. It wasn´t even eight p.m. and they hadn´t eaten anything, but Adrien didn´t care. He fell asleep, his arms tightening around the love of his life.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **So new chapter, I hope you´re not angry it took me some time. Actually I just wrote that today and since I won´t be able to update anything for the next week, there you have it :)**

 **Eat chocolate!**


	4. Chapter 4 - MariChat

**WARNING : RATED M FOR A REASON!**

 **+18 !**

 **IF YOU SHOULDN´T READ M STORIES; DEFINITLY DON´T READ THIS!**

* * *

The sun had already set above the city of Lights. Now the streets were only illuminated by the streetlights, casting shaodws everywhere on the empty streets. A moving shadow could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Marinette had finished jer homework a long time ago and also had decided to take care of a few other things for school since she had some free time and didn´t know when she would have such an opportunity again. She was exhausted after having to do her math homework for more than a few hours, since she hadn´t understood anyhting at all. Tikki had been no help. The poor kwami fet awful for not being able to help her, but in the end Marinette somehow managed to finish her math promblems after having texted with Max back and forth until late.

She was now lying in her bed, her belly full with her mum's amazing cooking. Tikki had already fallen asleep on the small bed Marinette had crafted her on the other side of the room. Marinette buried herself under her warm blankets, stuffing her face into her large pink pillow.

Marinette eyes drooped and she welcomed sleep with open arms, completly exhausted.

Everyone who knows Marinette, knows that it is nearly impossible to wake her up. Marinette didn't stirr when her window opened, nor did she flinch as her matress moved as another weight fell on her bed. She sighed contently and buried herself further in the blankets, each one of her movements observed by glowing green eyes.

The black shadow crawled up to her before slipping under the pink blankets, pressing himself against Marinette's back.

His claws traced the curve of her hip and waist, before slightly digging in the soft flesh, careful not to wake her up. She only snuggled back into his strong chest, searching for the warmth. Nobody would have been able to see the smile making it´s way on the intruder´s lips. His clawed hand went up and down her body before giving more attention to her breats, who were free under her shirt not confined in a bra anymore. Taking a hand full, he massaged it, before running the tip of one of his claws on her nipple, which contracted when he finally pinched it carefully.

His hand wandered down to rest between her legs, cupping her through her pyjamas. Seeing that she wasn't moving the soft pads of his fingers started to massage her lips through her underwear. A soft sigh excaped her luscious pink lips before she unconsciously wet them with the tip of her tongue.

A bright smirk spread on the masked hero's face. He slowly increased the pressure, which made her wiggle her plump ass against him, meeting with his excited member. A low growl excaped him. He was getting more and more impatient. Taking his hand out of her pyjama pants, he lowered her pants and panties to her knees, manking her shudder at the change of temperature. He slowly eased his knee between hers, so he could access the place between her legs more easily. His enheightened senses picked up her enthralling sent, making his eyes glow even more in the dark room.

His hand trailed up and down her inner leg, teasing her in her sleep. It seemed to be working since her eyebrows furrowed, but she kept quiet.

His middle finger traced the delicate black curls covering her outer lips, before slowly wiggling between them. His cock twiched against her backside as he already felt her arousal through his leather suit. His finger reached out for a pink rosebud, finding it easily after the practice he had had thanks to her.

Setting a slow pace, he rubbed her button slowly, dragging his finger up and down, massaging her inner lips at the same time. A soft moan escaped her, but it was still not nearly enough to wake her up.

His middle finger traced circles on her clit, pressing on it more and more the more as his frustration and want for her grew. As another, louder moan excaped her, he couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips against her. His suit was becomming more and more tigh around his more than excited cock.

He lowered his head, and pressed his lips to her ear, before nibbling his way to her earlobe. A deep shudder ran through her.

"Wake up, my little Princess. Wake up. I even have a surprise for you" He whispered into her ear as his finger picked up a more rapid pace on her clit.

Her excitment was flowing out of her, without even her registzring what was in reality happening to her. Of course Marinette thought she was having another wet dream about her Chaton and didn't appear to be wanting to wake up from her beautiful dream.

"N-noo." Marinette uttered breathlessly and sleepily at the same time, moans escaping her mouth more often now, pleasing the hero behind her as she rocked her hips back againt his hard-on.

"Wake up so you can enjoy what I'm doing to you." He simply said back, which seem to work since she gradually opened her eyes to be met by the darkness of her room. It took her a few seconds before she realised the hand in her pants that was still pleasuring her. She let out a long moan, she tried to stiffle into her pillow. But her reaction was too late and her moan loudly resonated in her bedroom.

"Ch-chat?" He only responded by nibbling on her neck and rocking his hips against her. Her clit glided easily between two of fingers. She kept her face buried into her pillow, allowing herself to let out loud mewls. Her breathing halted momentarily as Chat inserted two fingers at once inside of her. She immediatly felt herself clench around them. His fingers pumped in and out of her, as he set a slow pace. He bit hard into her neck, more than turned on by the squishy sound her pussy made as his fingers glided inside of her. He muffled a moan in her neck.

He picked up the pace once again, feeling her clench his fingers tightly inside of her. He left two hickeys on her neck, sucking on her pulse point and earlobe. He couldn´t stop himself from taking his fingers out of her, in order to rub her clit better. He needed her to come.

Marinette hit her release a few seconds later, she knew this night wouldn´t end like this.

"Princess? I need you!" He said in a deep husky voice, making her blush with his forwardness.

Before she could even respond, Chat had her pinned underneath him and was tearing her pants and panties away from her legs. She shot up and helped him unfasten his suit. His cock jumped up immediatly, free from the tight suit. Chat moaned loudly as she started pumping him, before reaching over to find a condom in her night-stand. Her small hands fumbled between his legs as she finally managed to roll the condom on his impressive member.

She laid down again, whereas Chat climbed above her. He captured her lips un a passionate kiss, rendering her breathless. While she was catching her breath, he caught her off guard as he inserted one finger inside of her, making sure she was still ready for him. He enjoyed watching her body contort with the pleasure he was bringing to her only by pumping his fingers inside of her. Taking his fingers out, he traced her lips with his sticky fingers before licking her arousal off them. He kissed her, licking the arousal from her lips, swallowing her moans at the same time.

Heaven seeped to have arrived on Earth qs he finally pushed himself inside if her.

A loud groan escaped him and Marinette´s hand shot up to cover his mouth, trying to silence him.

"For your information, my parent´s are downstairs!" She whisper-yelled. Chat could only grin down at her.

"What ? You don´t want them to know?"

"What?! Are you kidding?" Her head fell back. Her mouth opened with a silent mewl as Chat finally rocked his hips against hers.

"I want everyone to know that you´re mine." He picked up his pace, bringing his face down to her breasts, niping and sucking at them eagerly.

Marinette´s hands flew to his shoulders, gripping them tightly as she keep silent, which was very difficult when he was good at hitting just her right spot and sucking at her nipples like a newborn. She could feel him smirk each time she would accidently let out a loud moan in her normaly dead-silent room.

His hips kept drilling inside of her, hitting her cervix nearly each time. Her bed was rocking with them, her mattress creaking each time he would push his body inside of her. The world was starting to go gradually white around her, she felt Chat´s hand come down her body, between them. She jerked her hips as she felt his claw rubbing her clit up and down franctically, making her orgasm hit nearly instantly.

Chat tried to muffle her moans with his mouth, but being somewhat selfish he let some of them echo in the room. His hips stilled after a few thrusts, before he couldn´t help but spill inside the condom. He muffled his groans in her breasts.

He slip out of her, took of the condom before falling on top of her. Her hands went to his head, waving through his blond unrully hair. He nuzzled his head in the curve of her neck, encircling her with his arms. A low purr made his way from his chest, making him sigh in contentment. Under him, Marinette was already asleep, but it seemed as she defitnitly hadn´t minded being woken up like that.

* * *

 **Don´t know when the next chapter will be out. You probably already guessed it, it doesn´t have a fix shedule.**

 **Eat chocolate!**


End file.
